


Quiet Color

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Autumn, Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surrounded by autumn color, Bruce seeks out the color in his life: Dick.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Color

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: October 27, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: November 3, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 495  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [LJ Second Anniversary Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/308177.html) for Silvertales. Pairing: Bruce/Dick. Prompt: Gazebo.

Color.

It was all around Bruce as he walked through the gardens, autumn in full bloom at Wayne Manor.

He loved this season: the dark half of the year was beginning to assert itself, night coming more swiftly as the sun waned.

Yet it was the most colorful time of year as trees and shrubs flamed red, shimmered golden, and burned orange, framed by a brilliant blue sky.

He also loved the quiet of this time of year as contemplation seemed to take hold of Nature.

And sometimes people.

It was an interesting dichotomy: riotous color underlined by quiet contemplation.

Just like Dick.

As always, Bruce smiled as he thought of his young friend and lover. Bright, colorful, joyous, Dick was also capable of contemplation.

Bruce kicked at a carpet of leaves as he passed cherry-pink burning bushes, the marble water bearer in the fountain watching him with serene eyes.

Bruce breathed in the clear, crisp air as he put his hands in his jacket pockets. He enjoyed the walk, heading for the place he guessed Dick would be.

The gazebo.

Dick sat cross-legged on the wide bench circling the interior of the structure, gazing out at the ocean.

Bruce was as stealthy as a cat as he approached, avoiding fallen leaves. It didn’t matter.

Dick always knew when Bruce was close by.

Bruce glided up to the gazebo and stood next to his lover, Dick smiling slightly. Bruce leaned back, hands still in his pockets.

The ocean was glittering today, sparkling like a giant sapphire. Brightly-colored sailboats bobbed on the water, a freighter on the horizon steaming toward Gotham Harbor.

Dick was dressed in dark-green pants and a thick, yellow cableknit sweater. His chin was on his hand as his elbow rested on his knee. Blue eyes followed the progress of a red-and-yellow-striped sailboat.

Dick motionless was not as unusual as people thought. He could remain still for hours if necessary while on patrol, or when reading or sleeping.

It was just all the other times that he usually kept up a sense of movement.

Bruce couldn’t begin to count the times that he had come down here when Dick was a child and saw him climbing the gazebo like it was a jungle jim, hooking his legs around the small cupola at the top and stretching down as gracefully as a dying swan.

In fact, the last time had been just last week.

Bruce stifled a chuckle as he looked down at Dick. If the younger man had been wearing his Robin costume, the colors would have matched the trees.

Bruce’s own clothes were dark-blue pants, shirt, and jacket, expensive but somber.

He really needed the joy of stunning color in his life.

Bruce gently caressed silky dark hair, Dick resting his head against his ribs as the younger man closed his eyes, a gust of wind blowing in leaves, gold and red and orange settling in Dick’s hair as both lovers smiled.


End file.
